Pelvic Inflammatory Disease (PID) poses an important risk to the reproductive health of women globally. In addition to costs associated with the treatment of symptomatic acute infection, women risk devastating long-term sequelae, including chronic pelvic pain, infertility and ectopic pregnancy. Asymptomatic infection is common and women who do not experience overt signs of illness remain at elevated risk for these morbidities. Genital tract infection caused by C. trachomatis and N. gonorrhoeae infections or co-infections exceed ˜3.7 million cases annually in the US, with combined lifetime associated costs exceeding $678 million. Furthermore, many infections with C. trachomatis are asymptomatic. Infection with C. trachomatis is easily detected and treated but identification of women who are at elevated risk of reproductive sequelae has been impossible. It is estimated that ˜80,000 of the ˜4 million women diagnosed with chlamydial infection each year risk long-term reproductive sequelae. A need remains for methods to identify women at risk for silent disease.